militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Argentine National Gendarmerie
|stationtype = |stations = |lockuptype = |lockups = |vehicle1type = |vehicles1 = |boat1type = |boats1 = |aircraft1type = |aircraft1 = |animal1type = |animals1 = |website = |footnotes = }} The Argentine National Gendarmerie ( , GNA) is the gendarmerie and corps of border guards of Argentina. The Argentine National Gendarmerie has a strength of 70,000. The Gendarmerie is primarily a frontier guard force but also fulfils other important roles. The force functions from what are today five regional headquarters at Campo de Mayo, Córdoba, Rosario, San Miguel de Tucumán and Bahía Blanca. Personnel and training Non-commissioned personnel of the Gendarmerie are all volunteers and receive their training in the force's own comprehensive system of training institutions. Officers graduate after a three-year course at the National Gendarmerie Academy. Both officers and non-commissioned personnel have access to the specialist training establishments of the Army. History in Misiones]] The Gendarmerie was created in 1938 by the National Congress, and replaced the regiments of the Army which previously fulfilled the Gendarmerie's missions. The Gendarmerie was particularly tasked with providing security in isolated and sparsely populated frontier regions which had only been settled relatively recently. In many senses the Gendarmerie may still be considered an adjunct of the Argentine Army. Activities The Gendarmerie's mission and functions are concerned with both domestic security and national defense. According to the Argentine Constitution, the armed forces cannot intervene in internal civil conflicts, so the Gendarmerie is subordinate to the Interior Ministry. It is defined as a civilian "security force of a military nature". It maintains a functional relationship with the Ministry of Defense, as part of both the National Defense System and the Interior Security System. It therefore maintains capabilities arising from the demands required by joint military planning with the armed forces. The Gendarmerie's main missions are: *Providing security for Argentina's borders *Providing security for places of national strategic importance (e.g. nuclear plants) The Gendarmerie is also used for other security missions, which include: *Policing missions: **Assisting provincial police services in maintaining public security in rural areas **Preventing smuggling **Fighting drug trafficking **Fighting terrorism **Fighting crimes "against life and freedom" (children and organs trade, slavery, etc.) **Dealing with economic crime **Dealing with environmental crime **Dealing with illegal immigration *Military missions: **War-fighting missions (e.g. in the Falklands War) **Peacekeeping or humanitarian aid missions under the United Nations **Providing security for Argentine embassies and consulates in several foreign nations Under the United Nations, the Gendarmerie has served in Guatemala, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Angola, Lebanon, Rwanda and Haiti. Organization High Command The high command includes: *The National Director: As of 2016, the National Director is Commandant-General Gerardo Jose Otero. *The Deputy National Director: As of 2016, the Deputy National Director is Commandant-General Federico Sosa. *The General and Special Staff of the National Directorate of the Gendarmerie. Rank structure The ranks of the Argentine Gendarmerie, in ascending order, are: Sub-Officer Ranks The ranks up to and including sergeant are classified as Subaltern Sub-Officers (Suboficiales Subalternos), and the remainder are classified as Superior Sub-Officers (Suboficiales Superiores). The sub-officer ranks are the same as Argentine army ranks, and wear the same insignia, but with a much thicker gold band for a Gendarmerie Principal Sub-Officer than is used in the Army. Officer Ranks The ranks up to and including Segundo Comandante are classified as Subaltern Officers (Oficiales Subalternos). Gendarmerie officers wear the same insignia as the equivalent Argentine Army rank. The National Director and his Deputy wear the insignia of an Argentine Lieutenant-General and Divisional General respectively, although they still have the rank of Commandant-General. (NB: Lieutenant-General is the highest Argentine Army rank.) Unit structure *A Section (Spanish: pelotón) is a squad of several men. *A Group (Spanish: grupo) consists of several sections and is the basic operational unit of the Gendarmerie. *A Squadron (Spanish: escuadrón) consists of three groups. *A Grouping (Spanish: agrupación) consists of several squadrons. This may be thought of as roughly corresponding to the level of command of a battalion or regiment. *Above the groupings are the regional commands and the staff of the National Directorate. Operational units *Regional Headquarters *Mobile Units *Special Forces Units: Grupo Alacrán *Intelligence Squadron *Highway Security Sections *Environment Protection Service *Mountain Rescue Groups *Scrubland Special Section Support units *Logistics Squadron *Telecommunications and Computer Service *Expert Investigation Service *Aviation Service *Medical Assistance Service Equipment Weapons * Beretta 92 * Glock pistol * FN Five-seveN * Browning Hi-Power * Heckler & Koch MP5 * FN P90 * FMK-3 * FN FAL * Steyr AUG * M4 carbine * Mauser 86 SR * M24 SWS * Barrett M95 * Ithaca 37 * SPAS-15 * Benelli M3 * FN MAG Vehicles * Renault Mégane * Renault Fluence * Toyota Corolla * Ford Focus * Land Rover Defender * Ford Ranger * Volkswagen Amarok * Mercedes-Benz Sprinter * Mercedes-Benz Unimog * Iveco Daily * STREIT Group Spartan Aircraft The service has a small inventory of aircraft, based at Campo de Mayo. * Eurocopter EC135 * Eurocopter AS350 Ecureuil * Robinson R-44 * Pilatus PC-12/47E * Pilatus PC-6B/H2 * AgustaWestland AW169http://www.janes.com/article/69418/laad-2017-leonardo-sells-aw169-to-argentine-gendarmeria See also *Laguna del Desierto incident *Foreign relations of Argentina *Argentine Naval Prefecture *Argentine Federal Police References External links * National Gendarmerie Category:Gendarmerie